1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently in memory devices the updating of the software is made by canceling the previous version of the software and rewriting the updated version of said software on the memory device. The code corresponding to the installed version of the software remains in the volatile memory of the device and is updated by canceling the code of the previous version.
In said memory devices it is possible to successively reload the software with a successive version but it is also possible to reload with a previous version.